Klaine's Miracle
by Rose1404
Summary: Avant leur rupture, Kurt avait une grande nouvelle a annoncer à Blaine, mais après avoir découvert que Blaine l'avait trompé, il a décidé de ne pas le faire. Quelques semaines plus tard, il découvre quelque chose et sait qu'il ne peut plus le cacher à Blaine. ACHEVÉE
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Kurt Hummel était assis sur son lit, les larmes coulant sur son visage alors qu'il caressait son petit mais rond ventre.

"Kurt? Tu vas bien? " Demanda sa colocataire et meilleure amie, Rachel Berry.

"Non. Je n'ai pas parlé à Blaine de la grossesse. Je veux dire que nous ne savions même pas que j'avais le gène porteur." Répondit Kurt.

"Pourquoi? Tu semblais si excité de lui dire qu'il allait être papa quand il est venu te rendre visite le mois dernier. En fait c'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose Kurt?" Demanda Rachel.

"Il m'a trompé" dit Kurt.

"Avec Sebastian?" Demanda Rachel.

"Non, il a dit que c'était juste un coup et je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui c'était," dit Kurt.

"Est-ce que tu veux toujours lui dire que t'est enceinte?" Demanda Rachel.

"Ça dépendra de l'échographie d'aujourd'hui, pour laquelle je vais être en retard si je ne pars pas tout de suite." Dit Kurt avant de se lever et d'embrasser la joue de Rachel. Il saisi son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants, son chapeau et son portefeuille avant de se diriger vers la porte.

"Fait moi savoir ce qu'il se passe!" Cria Rachel alors que la porte se refermait.

* * *

"Kurt Hummel?" Appela une infirmière 15 minutes après l'arrivée de Kurt à l'hôpital. Il se leva et la suivit dans la salle d'examen. 5 minutes plus tard, le médecin de Kurt apparu.

"Bonjour Kurt. Comment vous sentez-vous? "Demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai toujours des nausées, mais les médicaments contre les nausées font des miracles, Dr Williams." Dit Kurt.

"Bien, plus de vertiges?" Demanda-t-elle, se référant à l'incident qui a amené Kurt à découvrir sa grossesse.

"Nan. Je prends vraiment très bien soin de moi." Dit Kurt.

"D'accord, pourquoi ne pas vous allonger et soulever votre chemise et nous allons commencer." dit-elle en amenant la machine. Kurt fit ce qu'on lui dit et attendit que le docteur prépare tout.

"D'accord, ça va être froid." dit-elle en giclant un peu de gel bleu sur le ventre de Kurt.

"Ooh vous ne plaisantiez pas." dit Kurt alors qu'elle déplaçait la baguette.

10 minutes plus tard, Kurt quitta l'hôpital en serrant la photo de l'échographie avec la preuve que sa vie allait changer.

Quand Kurt arriva à la maison, Rachel remarqua à quel point il était pâle.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda-t-elle en le conduisant dans sa chambre et en le posant sur son lit.

"Rien. Nous sommes en bonne santé." Dit-il avant de s'allonger et de s'endormir.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Finn appela Kurt et l'invita à voir la comédie musicale de l'école qu'il dirigeait. Dès que Kurt entendit dire que c'était Grease, il réserva un vol pour Lima, Ohio.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Kurt venait juste d'atteindre les 12 semaines de grossesses quand il monta dans l'avion qui l'emmènerait à Lima, Ohio. Son estomac avait une bosse plus prononcée maintenant et il était sûr que Finn le remarquerait quand il viendrait le chercher, ou peut-être que Finn serait dans son état inconscient normal et ne remarquerait rien.

4 heures plus tard, l'avion atterri et une fois que Kurt fut hors de l'avion, il alla récupérer ses bagages et alla retrouver Finn qui l'attendait.

"Hey petit frère, comment était ton vol?" Demanda Finn en prenant Kurt dans les bras.

"Un peu cahoteux mais à part ça c'était bien." Répondit Kurt.

"T'es sûr? T'as l'air un peu pâle." Dit Finn alors qu'ils marchèrent vers la voiture.

"Je vais parfaitement bien," dit Kurt avant qu'une vague de nausée ne l'envahisse, il couru vers une poubelle à proximité et vomit.

"Whoa tu vas bien?" Demanda Finn en frottant le dos de son frère.

"Ouais, je pense que la nourriture de l'avion n'est pas passé." Répondit Kurt en s'essuyant la bouche avec un mouchoir.

Finn et Kurt sont ensuite montés dans la voiture et se sont rendus chez leurs parents.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Kurt reçut un texto de Rachel.

**Rachel: ****_Alors, est-ce que tu as vu Blaine?_**

**Kurt: ****_Non, et j'ai trop peur. Je suis juste reconnaissant que Finn n'ait rien réalisé mais je pense que Carole commence à soupçonner quelque chose._**

**Rachel: ****_Eh bien, la prochaine fois que tu verra ton homme, tu vas devoir lui dire. Il doit savoir._**

**Kurt: ****_Tu ne penses pas que je le sais. Je suis celui qui est enceinte et c'est assez visible maintenant._**

**Rachel: ****_Bien, va dormir et dis-moi comment ça s'est passé avec Blaine._**

**Kurt: ****_Je le ferai chérie._**

Dès qu'ils eurent fini, Kurt brancha son téléphone et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kurt décida d'aller au lycée. Avant de partir, il s'assura que son manteau recouvrait son petite ventre arrondi, puis sauta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers le lycée McKinley. Le premier arrêt qu'il fit en arrivant fut la salle de la chant. Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas, c'était de trouver Blaine assis sur un tabouret jouant quelques accords sur sa guitare.

"Hé étranger", dit Kurt en s'appuyant contre la porte, prenant Blaine par surprise.

"K-Kurt? Qu'est-ce tu fais ici? "Demanda Blaine en enlevant la guitare de son cou.

"Finn m'a invité à la soirée d'ouverture de la comédie musicale de l'école." Répondit Kurt.

"Oh, eh bien j'ai un petit rôle là-dedans. Je vais chanter 'Beauty School Dropout'." Dit Blaine en donnant un petit sourire à Kurt.

Soudain, la cloche sonna et Kurt pouvait dire à Blaine qu'il ne voulait pas partir.

"Je te verrai au club Glee." Dit Kurt avant que Blaine ne lui fasse un sourire et ne parte pour son premier cours.

* * *

Quand vint l'heure du Glee Club, Blaine savait qu'il allait chanter la chanson qu'il avait écrite pour Kurt. À 5 minutes du Glee Club, M. Schuester demanda si quelqu'un avait quelque chose à chanter.

Immédiatement, Blaine se leva et attrapa sa guitare. "J'ai écrit cette chanson pour l'homme que j'aime de tout mon cœur." dit-il en regardant. "Kurt, cette chanson est pour toi." ajouta t-il avant de commencer à chanter.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

_And I can't even remember now what he backed my truck into_

_But he covered his mouth and his face got red_

_And he just looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_Well that's just like this last year on my birthday_

_He lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

_And he was just about to cry until I took him in my arms_

_And I tried not to let him see me laugh_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_I know he's not perfect but he tries so hard for me_

_And I thank god that he isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

_It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans_

_When he misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

_When he's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time he falls asleep so does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_

_But he looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake him up_

_Yeah I live for little moments_

_When he steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

À la fin de la chanson, les hormones de Kurt le faisaient sangloter de façon incontrôlable.

"Kurt, tu vas bien? Tu sembles plus émotif depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu? "Demanda M. Schuester.

"Ouais, j'ai juste besoin d'air." Répondit-il en courant hors de la pièce sans se rendre compte que Blaine le suivait.

"Kurt, mon amour, t'es sûr que tu vas bien, tu n'as jamais pleurer comme ça avant," dit Blaine.

"Eh bien, beaucoup de choses ont changé." Dit Kurt en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là Kurt? Qu'est-ce qui a changé?" Demanda Blaine.

Kurt regarda Blaine avant de déboutonner sa veste. "J'allais te le dire quand tu es venue la dernière fois, mais nous savons tous les deux que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, mais il s'est passé autre chose et je sais que tu mérites de tout savoir." Dit Kurt.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, tu commences à me faire peur." Dit Blaine.

"Je suis enceinte Blaine." Dit Kurt en ouvrant son manteau et en soulevant son pull pour montrer son ventre.

"Depuis combien de temps l'es-tu?" Demanda Blaine alors que quelques larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

"12 semaines" dit Kurt.

"T'en es sûr? Je veux dire que tu as l'air d'être à plus que ça. "Dit Blaine.

"Eh bien, c'est l'autre partie, Blaine nous allons avoir des jumeaux."


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

"D-Des jumeaux, tu es sérieux?" Demanda Blaine avec un sourire sur son visage avant de serrer doucement Kurt contre lui.

"Oui, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de te le dire, j'ai besoin de toi, mais si jamais tu me trompes à nouveau, il n'y aura plus de chances." dit Kurt.

"Je t'aime Kurt et je ne te ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir trompé." Dit Blaine alors que sa voix se brisait.

"Eh bien, tu vas devoir me le prouver, viens dîner chez moi et nous en parlerons, et je dois aussi parler des bébés à papa, Finn et Carole." répondit Kurt.

"D'accord, je serai là à 18 heures si ça va." dit Blaine. "18 heures c'est parfait." Dit Kurt avant qu'ils ne retournent dans la salle de chant.

"Hé les gars, tout va bien?" demanda M. Schuester.

"Ouais, tout va bien." dit Kurt en retournant à son siège.

"Euh Kurt? Y a pas quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit?" Demanda Finn en regardant le ventre de Kurt.

C'est alors que Kurt réalisa qu'il avait oublié de fermé son manteau.

"Hum, Finn pas maintenant s'il te plaît, je te le dirai ce soir." dit Kurt en fermant rapidement son manteau.

"Kurt, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire." dit M. Schuester.

"Je sais, mais c'est vraiment très personnel et j'aimerais en parler à ma famille d'abord, puis je vous en parlerai." dit Kurt.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Blaine arriva à 18 heures, exactement comme il l'avait dit, et fut immédiatement amené à la salle à manger pour le dîner.

"Alors, est-ce que quelque chose de nouveau est arrivé récemment?" demanda Burt.

"En fait papa, Blaine et moi avons quelque chose de très important à dire à tout le monde." Dit Kurt alors que Blaine lui prenait la main.

"Vous n'êtes pas fiancés, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Burt avec un petit rire.

"Non, mais ça va changé notre vie ... Je suis enceinte." dit Kurt.

"Ça doit être une blague, tu es un mec." dit Finn.

"C'est pas de blague, je suis enceinte de 12 semaines." répondit Kurt.

"Comment dans le monde es-tu enceinte?" demanda Burt alors que Carole était assise tranquillement en train de contempler ce que Kurt venait de dire.

"Euh, j'ai le gène porteur et je ne le savais pas jusqu'à ce que je découvre que j'étais enceinte." dit Kurt.

"Y a t-il d'autres surprises que nous devrions savoir?" demanda Carole.

"Oui, il y en a une de plus. La semaine dernière, on m'a confirmé que j'attendais des jumeaux." annonça Kurt.

Carole sourit: "Félicitations à vous deux, ces deux bébés sont les plus chanceux au monde de vous avoir comme papas." Dit-elle en se levant pour leur donner un câlin.

"Attends, ça veut dire que je vais être un oncle?" demanda Finn.

"Oui Finn, vous allez être un oncle." dit Kurt. "Génial." Dit Finn en souriant.

"Papa, tu n'as toujours rien dit." dit Kurt.

"Donc, ce gène est comme une chance sur un million que tu ais raison?" demanda Burt.

"Oui papa, c'est un miracle que je puisse nous donner à Blaine et à moi des enfants biologiques à nous." dit Kurt.

"Eh bien, félicitations, fils." dit Burt avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt se prépara à parler aux New Directions de sa grossesse.

"Blaine, je suis nerveux et j'ai déjà vomi 5 fois en pensant à ça." Dit Kurt dans son téléphone alors qu'il s'habillait.

"Je sera là-bas avec toi alors ne t'inquiète pas, et tu auras aussi Finn là-bas." dit Blaine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde était dans la salle de la chorale, attendant les nouvelles de Kurt et Blaine.

"Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Sam.

"Eh bien, il se trouve que j'ai le gène porteur et pour ceux d'entre vous ne comprennent pas; le gène porteur permet aux hommes de porter et d'accoucher d'un enfant. J'ai découvert que j'avais ce gène le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte." dit Kurt.

"Et la semaine dernière, Kurt a découvert que nous allions avoir des jumeaux." Dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"Wow les gars, c'est juste ... Wow." dit M. Schuester avant d'étreindre les deux garçons.

"Félicitations les garçons." le reste du Glee Club les félicita.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Kurt réalisa une chose de plus. Il devait le dire à Mercedes.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les semaines suivantes passèrent et avant que Kurt ne le sache, il était enceinte de 16 semaines. Il était retourné chez son père et Carole pour être plus proche de Blaine, ce que Rachel n'a pas si bien pris, considérant qu'ils partageaient un appartement ensemble. Mercedes devait revenir à Lima dans quelques jours et Kurt était impatient de lui parler des bébés vu que la veille de son arrivée, Blaine et lui allaient apprendre le sexe de leurs jumeaux.

"Hey chéri, tu es prêt à aller à l'hôpital?" Demanda Blaine avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres.

"Ouais, juste un peu anxieux et excité." Dit Kurt en souriant.

Quand ils descendirent, ils entendirent Burt et Finn parler, "2o$ que se sont des filles." dit Burt.

"Je dis que les jumeaux sont des garçons" dit Finn.

"Je vais avec un de chaque." Dit Carole en riant.

"Des garçons." Dit Blaine alors que lui et Kurt entraient dans la pièce.

"Non, des filles." Dit Kurt en caressant son ventre.

"Je suppose que nous le saurons bientôt." Dit Carole en donnant un câlin aux deux garçons.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Kurt et Blaine étaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

"Kurt Hummel." appela une infirmière. Blaine aida Kurt à se lever et ils suivirent l'infirmière dans la salle d'examen. "Le docteur sera avec là dans un instant. Mettez-vous à l'aise." dit l'infirmière avant de quitter la pièce. Kurt s'assit sur la table d'examen et commença à devenir nerveux.

5 minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le docteur entra. "Bonjour Kurt, je suis le Dr Carter et je vais faire votre échographie aujourd'hui." Dit le docteur.

"Ravi de vous rencontrer. C'est mon petit ami et le père des bébés, Blaine. "Dit Kurt.

"Bonjour. Ok, Kurt, pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, vous allongez et soulever votre chemise pour moi et nous pourrons commencer." Dit-elle.

Kurt fit ce qu'on lui dit, puis le Dr Carter mit le gel sur son ventre. "Alors, est-ce qu'on découvre le sexe des jumeaux aujourd'hui?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Oui. Absolument." Dit Kurt alors que le Dr Carter déplaçait la baguette.

"Eh bien, ce sont des jumeaux identiques, je peux vous le dire. Et vous voyez ça ici?" Les deux garçons hochent la tête "On dirait que vos jumeaux sont ... "

* * *

Blaine et Kurt étaient si excités de savoir ce que les bébés étaient. Ils savaient maintenant qui devait de l'argent pour le pari.

"J'espère que tout le monde sera aussi heureux que nous au sujet des sexes des bébés. J'avais un sentiment à ce sujet mais je n'ai jamais pensé que je serais aussi heureux à propos de ça." Dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt sur les lèvres.

"Je suis heureux aussi et maintenant tout ce que nous avons à faire c'est de le dire à Mercedes demain." Dit Kurt avec excitation.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla à cause de quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

"Hey Boo, surprise." Dit Mercedes en entrant dans la chambre pour serrer Kurt dans ses bras.

"Hé Mercedes, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt le matin?" Demanda Kurt en se retournant pour trouver Blaine parti.

"Euh Kurt, il est presque 13 heures. Et Blaine m'a dit de venir ici pour te réveiller." Dit Mercedes en souriant.

"Eh bien maintenant que tu as fait ton entrée, je suppose que je peux te dire ce qui se passe," dit Kurt.

"Vas-y boo et dis-moi tout." Dit Mercedes, faisant rire Kurt.

"Eh bien, je suis enceinte de 16 semaines et se sont des filles, des jumelles identiques." Dit Kurt en déplaçant sa couette pour montrer son ventre arrondi à Mercedes.

"Wow Kurt, c'est incroyable." Dit Mercedes en le serrant dans ses bras puis en caressant son ventre.

"De plus, Blaine et moi avons parlé hier soir et nous voulons que tu sois la marraine d'une des jumelles. Je veux dire qui, mieux que ma diva préférée pour enseigner à mes filles la mode et le shopping, à part moi, bien sûr." dit Kurt.

"J'aimerais être une des marraine Kurt. Mais qui sont les autres parrains et marraines? Demanda Mercedes.

"Nous allons demander à Finn et Rachel d'être les parrains de l'autres jumelles et nous avons pensé à demander à Sam d'être le parrain avec toi." déclara Kurt.

"Est-ce tu as dit à tes parents ce que sont des jumeaux?" Demanda Mercedes.

"Oui, mais ils ne savent pas encore que ce sont deux filles et je vais leur dire maintenant si tu veux bien m'aider à me lever." Dit Kurt en riant.

Une fois debout, ils descendirent les escaliers. "Blaine, est-ce qu'on peut le dire à mon père, Carole et Finn maintenant?" Demanda Kurt en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

"Bien sûr, Mercedes, peux-tu aller chercher tout le monde pendant que Kurt mange quelque chose?" Demanda Blaine.

"Bien sûr Blaine, pas de problème." Dit Mercedes en allant chercher tout le monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était dans le salon en train d'attendre que Kurt fasse l'annonce.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'ils sont?" Demanda Finn.

"Eh bien, est-ce tu as 40$ à portée de main Finn? Parce que ce sont des jumelles identiques!" Dit Kurt en souriant alors que Finn remettait à Burt 20$ et à Kurt en grognant, puis Carole fit la même chose.

Ça s'est avéré être une bonne journée pour Kurt. Et maintenant qu'il savait qu'il attendait des filles, la prochaine chose sur sa liste était la nurserie.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

À 26 semaines, Kurt et Blaine avaient fini la nurserie et achetaient maintenant des vêtements pour leurs bébés.

"Hey, et ça?" Demanda Blaine en brandissant un bodie rose qui disait 'Petite Fille de Papa'.

"Ooh c'est mignon. Met-le dans le panier. Ooh chéri, regarde celui-ci." Dit Kurt en attrapant un autre bodie rose mais celui-ci avait une jupe et disait 'Petite Princesse de Papa'.

Ensuite, Blaine trouva un autre bodie rose, celui-ci dit 'Si tu penses que je suis mignonne tu devrais voir ma sœur jumelle' et Kurt en trouva deux, un bodie rose avec 'J'aime ma sœur jumelle' et un petit bodie blanc 'Petite diva de papa'. Ils finirent par acheter les bodies et quelques autres petites tenues que Kurt avait juste à acheter pour elles. Ensuite, Blaine vit des ours en peluche. Les deux étaient roses et avaient les mots 'Baby Girl' sur les pieds.

"S'il te plaît Kurt pouvons-nous les acheter? Les jumelles pourront les garder pour toujours." Dit Blaine en les ramassant.

"Bien sûr. Ils sont mignons. "Dit Kurt.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, ils rentrèrent à la maison et mirent leurs achats dans la nurserie avant de descendre pour dîner.

"Hey Carole, qu'est-ce qu'on mange?" Demanda Kurt en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Je pensais spaghettis aux boulettes de viande avec du pain à l'ail." déclara Carole.

"Parfait, j'ai eu envie de spaghetti toute la journée." Dit Kurt alors que les jumelles lui donnaient un coup de pied.

"Ok pour les spaghetti alors. Maintenant, allez vous laver et allez dire à Finn pour le dîner." Dit Carole.

"Nous y allons." Dit Blaine.

Ils montèrent à la salle de bains de Kurt pour se laver et allèrent frappé à la porte de Finn. "Entrez" dit-il.

"Hé, maman a dit qu'elle commence à faire le dîner et ça devrait être fini dans une demi-heure." Dit Kurt quand il ouvrit la porte.

"D'accord, merci mec." Dit Finn avant de retourner à son jeu vidéo.

Après le dîner, Kurt et Blaine montèrent pour regarder un film et allèrent se coucher.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, Mercedes était de retour pour aider Blaine et Rachel à planifier la baby shower de Kurt.

"D'accord, j'ai déjà invité Tina, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Sugar, vous deux, Carole, Puck, Finn, Burt, Mike, Sam, Joe, Artie, M. Schuester, Mlle Pillsbury et les nouveaux New Directions." dit Blaine.

"Et j'ai prévu des jeux comme 'Devinez la taille du ventre de la maman' enfin du papa, et le 'Jeu de pince à linge de vêtements où vous ne pouvez pas dire bébé, fille, jumeaux'." Dit Mercedes.

"Et je suis en charge de la nourriture et Carole a dit qu'elle ferait le gâteau." Dit Rachel.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, tout le monde était entassé dans le salon Hummel-Hudson. Alors que tout le monde arrivait, Mercedes leur tendait une épingle à linge et leur disait les règles. Tina était la plus proche en devinant la taille du ventre de Kurt et Carole s'est retrouvée avec la plupart des épingles de vêtements. Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, tout le monde déjeunèrent et a eu un gâteau.

"Merci pour tout les gars. Ces deux-là sont très chanceuse d'avoir des gens si merveilleux dans leur vie." Dit Kurt en souriant.

* * *

Le jour suivant, Kurt a eu une échographie vu qu'il en était maintenant à 30 semaines.

"Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous reste 10 semaines avant d'avoir nos petites filles." Dit Blaine en caressant le ventre de Kurt.

"Je sais et je suis vraiment heureux de te l'avoir dit et que tu m'ais prouver que tu m'aimais toujours." Dit Kurt avant d'embrasser Blaine.

Après le rendez-vous, ils allèrent au Lima Bean. Blaine commanda son habituel Capuccino décaféiné et Kurt commanda un chocolat chaud.

"Hey Blaine. Kurt? Je pensais que tu étais à New York." Dit une voix.

"Sebastian Smythe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux? "Demanda Kurt en le regardant.

"Je vous ai vu ici et je suis venu vous dire bonjour" dit Sebastian.

"C'est très aimable. Blaine et moi sommes heureux et nous sommes toujours ensemble. Pour toujours, laisse-nous tranquille." Dit Kurt en se levant.

"Wow, alors tu attends un bébé, c'est cool." Dit Sebastian.

"C'est en fait des jumelles." dit Kurt.

"Bien félicitations et je pense que je vais y aller. On se voit bientôt Blaine." Dit Sebastian en faisant un clin d'œil à Blaine avant de sortir.

"Ugh, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il essaye toujours de se mettre entre nous." Dit Kurt en s'asseyant et prenant une gorgée de son chocolat chaud.

"C'est Sebastian mon amour. Il ne sait jamais quand il faut abandonner." Dit Blaine en prenant la main de Kurt.

"Rentrons à la maison" dit Kurt.

"D'accord. Et quand nous rentrerons à la maison, je te ferai un massage." Dit Blaine en souriant.

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit combien je t'aime ces derniers temps?" Demanda Kurt.

"Je t'aime aussi mon amour." Dit Blaine en riant.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

4 semaines, c'est combien de temps Kurt avait encore dans sa grossesse maintenant. Juste 4 semaines et lui et Blaine étaient impatients de rencontrer leurs bébés. C'était début décembre et Kurt était occupé à emballer le sac d'hôpital et à mettre la touche finale à son plan de naissance qui comprenait aucun médicaments contre la douleur et l'accouchement naturel à moins que des complications ne surviennent.

"Presque fini d'emballé?" Demanda Blaine en entrant dans la nurserie où Kurt préparait des vêtements pour les bébés.

"Presque, je terminais juste d'emballer les vêtements pour les filles." dit Kurt en ramassant une grenouillère imprimé léopard rose avec le même en violet clair avec les petits chapeaux et chaussons assortis.

Il avait déjà commencé à neiger et Kurt craignait que ce ne soient enneigés avant la date prévue. Il finit de ranger son sac d'hôpital et suivit Blaine en bas pour le déjeuner.

"Qu'est-ce tu veux manger, mon cœur?" Demanda Blaine sachant qu'il allait regretter de demander.

"2 sandwichs au fromage grillé, du bacon, quelques cornichons et un bon verre de jus de pomme s'il te plait." répondit Kurt en frottant son ventre alors que Blaine lui lançait un regard étrange.

"D'accord, je t'amène ça tout de suite." dit-il en rassemblant tout ce dont il avait besoin et passa le pot de cornichons à Kurt.

Après le déjeuner, ils enfilèrent leurs manteaux, leurs chapeaux, leurs gants et leurs écharpes et allèrent faire une belle promenade dans le parc.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kurt décida qu'il voulait aller faire du shopping à Noël.

"Blaine s'il te plait, on peut y aller, tout ce que je dois faire c'est obtenir quelque chose pour Rachel, Carole et Mercedes et j'ai fini." Dit Kurt en faisant la moue.

"Très bien, mais ça doit être rapide." Dit Blaine, cédant

"Blaine, chéri, tu ne peux pas précipiter la perfection, surtout quand tu essayes de trouver le cadeau parfait." Dit Kurt en tapotant son épaule.

* * *

4 heures est ce qu'il a fallu à Kurt pour trouver tous les cadeaux, les sacs-cadeaux et le papier d'emballage et finalement ils étaient prêt à rentrer à la maison.

"J'emballerai tout dès que nous rentrerons à la maison." Dit Kurt en mettant les derniers sacs dans le coffre de la voiture de Blaine.

"Je vais t'aider et je n'essaierai même pas de jeter un coup d'œil à mon cadeau." dit Blaine.

"Tu ferais mieux de ne pas ... Ugh Ow, ça fait mal." Dit Kurt en plaçant une main sur son énorme ventre.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qui'il y a?" demanda Blaine avec inquiétude en le rejoignant.

"Je pense que je viens d'avoir une contraction." Dit Kurt avec de grands yeux.

"T'en es sûr?" Demanda Blaine alors qu'il commençait à paniquer.

"Pas vraiment mais nous devrions aller à l'hôpital juste au cas où j'accouche." dit Kurt avant de monter dans la voiture avec l'aide de Blaine.

Quand ils sont arrivés à l'hôpital, Kurt fut immédiatement amené dans une pièce pour être examiné. Il avait eu d'autres contractions dans la voiture mais elles étaient un peu irréguliers.

15 minutes plus tard, Kurt se dirigea vers Blaine. "Fausse alerte, c'était des contractions de Braxton Hicks." Dit Kurt alors que Blaine l'entourait de ses bras.

* * *

Une fois arrivés à la maison, Blaine s'assura que Kurt se reposer dans leur chambre avant de rejoindre Carole, qui préparait le dîner.

"Alors comment était le shopping?" Demanda Carole alors que Blaine entra dans la cuisine.

"C'était bien jusqu'à ce que Kurt commence à avoir des contractions de Braxton Hicks, nous avions tellement peur qu'il soit en d'accouché." dit Blaine.

"Je me souviens de ça. Le père de Finn a du m'emmené à l'hôpital environ 6 ou 7 fois avant que je n'accouche vraiment." Dit Carole en riant au souvenir.

* * *

La veille de Noël est arrivée et une énorme tempête de neige est arrivée. Kurt était maintenant à quelques jours de son terme et il s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la tempête.

"Blaine, que se passera t-il si nous sommes bloqués à cause de la neige?" Demanda Kurt en frottant des cercles sur son ventre alors que les bébés bougeaient.

"Nous allons y faire face." Dit Blaine en l'embrassant. Kurt avait été mal à l'aise toute la journée et avait mal au dos et les stupides contractions de Braxton Hicks le rendaient fou. Burt, Carole et Finn étaient allés chez Rachel pour la soirée et n'allaient rentrer à la maison que plus tard dans la soirée. Alors que Kurt se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, la douleur dans son dos s'enroula soudainement autour de son ventre, le rendant dur.

"Ugh Blaine!" Hurla Kurt en attrapant la table de la cuisine.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" Demanda Blaine en regardant son petit ami.

"La douleur est passée de mon dos à mon ventre et j'ai vraiment envie de faire pipi." dit Kurt.

"D'accord, appuie-toi sur moi et je t'aiderai à aller à la salle de bain." Dit Blaine en le guidant vers la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kurt émergea de la salle de bain, le visage pâle.

"Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" demanda Blaine.

"J'ai perdu les eaux." Dit-il. Blaine le regarda en état de choc.

"Nous avons peut-être un plus gros problème, ton père vient d'appeler, ils sont bloqués par la neige chez Rachel et nous sommes bloqués par la neige ici." Dit Blaine alors que Kurt fut frappé par une contraction.

"Les bébés arrivent et je ne veux pas accoucher à la maison." Dit Kurt en commençant à pleurer.

"C'est bon, Kurt, tout ira bien, tout ce que nous avons à faire, c'est de compter le temps entre les contractions et une fois qu'elles seront vraiment rapprochées, à 2 minutes d'intervalle, j'appellerai l'hôpital et ils me diront quoi faire." Dit Blaine en frottant le dos de Kurt en le conduisant vers le canapé.

Dès que Kurt fut assis, Blaine attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Burt.

"Hey Burt, euh Kurt a perdu les eaux et le travail commence." dit Blaine.

"**_D'accord, ne panique pas Carole a acheté ce qu'il faut au cas où ça arriverait ... Il devrait y avoir un kit d'accouchement dans la salle de bain sous l'évier._**" dit Burt.

Blaine couru à la salle de bain et trouva le kit avant de retourner vers Kurt. "Ok, j'ai le kit." dit Blaine.

"**_Bon maintenant tout ce que tu as à faire est de chronométrer ses contractions. Il devrait y avoir un chronomètre dans le kit._**" dit Burt.

Blaine le trouva rapidement. "J'ai le chronomètre." dit Blaine.

"**_Quand les contractions seront à moins de 2 minutes d'intervalle, rappelle-moi._**" dit Burt avant de raccrocher. Dès que Blaine posa le téléphone, Kurt se raidit.

"Blaine, contraction." Dit Kurt en attrapant la main de Blaine pendant qu'il chronométrait la contraction. Elles étaient à environ 15 minutes d'intervalle donc Blaine savait qu'ils avaient du temps à attendre avant que leurs jumelles ne fassent leur apparition.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

"Blaine, les douleurs empirent." Dit Kurt quelques heures plus tard alors qu'il respirait à travers une autre contraction.

"Je sais chéri, elles sont à environ 5 minutes d'intervalle maintenant; nous allons y arriver." Dit Blaine en mettant un chiffon humide et frais sur le front de Kurt.

"C'est qui 'Nous'? Je suis celui qui fait tout le travail pour amener nos filles dans ce monde." dit Kurt alors qu'il était rapidement frappé par une autre contraction.

"Elle était à 2 minutes. Je vais attendre de voir quand sera la prochaine, puis j'appellerai ton père." Dit Blaine alors que Kurt lui serrait la main.

Après la contraction suivante, Blaine rappela Burt. "**_Hey Blaine, comment va mon garçon?_**" Demanda Burt.

"Eh bien, les contractions sont à 2 minutes d'intervalle maintenant." Dit Blaine.

"**J****_e vais te passer Carole et elle te dira quoi faire ensuite._**" Dit Burt en tendant le téléphone à sa femme.

"**_Hey chéri. Est-ce que Kurt porte encore son pantalon?_**" Demanda Carole.

"Non, il n'était pas à l'aise de le porter mais il a toujours son boxer." Dit Blaine.

"**_J'ai besoin que tu enlèves son boxer et que tu me dises si tu vois quelque chose. Si tu ne voies rien, prends le lubrifiant et les gants en latex et insère 2 doigts pour voir si tu peux sentir le haut de la tête du premier bébé._**" dit Carole.

"D'accord. Kurt, je vais enlever ton boxer d'accord." Dit Blaine en descendant du canapé pour enlever le boxeur de Kurt. Il souleva les jambes de Kurt et les écarta. "Tu voies quelque chose?" Demanda Kurt alors qu'il était frappé par une contraction.

"Rien pour l'instant, mon cœur, alors je vais devoir voir si je peux sentir quelque chose." Dit Blaine en mettant les gants.

Il ouvrit ensuite la bouteille de lubrifiant et mit une quantité généreuse sur 2 doigts avant de les placer à l'entrée de Kurt. Il tourna un doigt autour de l'ouverture un peu avant d'insérer le premier doigt pour permettre à Kurt de s'habituer à l'intrusion avant d'ajouter le deuxième doigt et de l'étirer. Il poussa un peu plus les doigts quand Kurt eut une contraction. C'est alors qu'il sentit le haut de la tête du premier bébé descendre.

"Kurt, je peux sentir sa tête." Dit Blaine en retirant doucement ses doigts et en informant Carole.

"**_Maintenant, il est dans la phase de transition. À quelle distance sont les contractions maintenant?_**" demanda Carole.

"Environ une minute." Dit Blaine.

"**_Ok, donne-lui quelques contractions de plus avant de le faire commencer à pousser. Pendant ce temps, attrape le sac de Kurt et prends des vêtements et des couvertures pour les bébés._**" Dit Carole.

Blaine courut à la chambre de Kurt et attrapa le sac d'hôpital avant de redescendre vers Kurt avant de sortir les couches et les couvertures.

* * *

Après 5 autres contractions, Kurt commença à haleter. "Blaine j'ai besoin de pousser." Dit-il en saisissant l'arrière de ses genoux. Blaine s'approcha de ses jambes et lui fit signe de la tête de commencer à pousser, son téléphone sur haut-parleur pour qu'il puisse encore entendre Carole.

"**_Qu'est-ce que tu vois Blaine?_**" Demanda Carole.

"Je vois que l'anus est gonflé et je vois la tête du premier bébé." Dit Blaine alors que Kurt attendait sa prochaine contraction.

"Bien, garde-le calme quand la tête commencera à couronner, ça brûlera légèrement quand la tête sortira." dit Carole.

"Ok, Kurt, à la prochaine contraction, tu pousses aussi fort que tu peux." Dit Blaine. Kurt hocha la tête puis se raidit avant de pousser aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il pouvait sentir la brûlure quand la tête du bébé l'étirait jusqu'à ce qu'il respire.

"La tête est sortie." Dit Blaine alors que les larmes commençaient à tomber de ses yeux.

"Prends l'une des couvertures, deux pinces, la poire d'aspiration, un chiffon propre et sec et des ciseaux stérilisés. Une fois que le premier bébé est sorti, je veux que tu aspires le nez et la bouche du bébé, puis serre et coupe le cordon ombilical." Dit Carole.

"La couverture violet clair Blaine, c'est pour bébé A." dit Kurt alors qu'il sentit une autre contraction et poussait.

Soudain, le bébé était dans les bras de Blaine et il fit exactement ce qu'on lui avait dit avant de lui mettre une couche et de l'envelopper dans la couverture violet et de la remettre à Kurt.

"Elle est parfaite Blaine. Bébé Aurora." Dit Kurt en tenant sa première fille dans ses bras.

"**_Kurt chéri, est-ce que tu sens le deuxième bébé qui descend?_**" Demanda Carole.

"Un peu mais pas trop." dit Kurt sans détourner les yeux de sa fille dans ses bras.

"**_C'est très bien. Ça pourrait prendre jusqu'à une heure avant qu'elle naisse._**" déclara Carole.

"Blaine, est-ce que tu peux prendre Aurora, je sens que j'ai besoin de pousser de nouveau." Dit Kurt alors que Blaine prenait le bébé et la couchait dans le couffin qu'il avait fait descendre de la chambre de Kurt. Blaine revint alors entre les jambes de Kurt et attendit que sa deuxième fille fasse son apparition.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine avait sa deuxième fille dans ses bras et la nettoyait avant de la donner à Kurt.

"Hey Milana, nous sommes si heureux que toi et ta sœur aient décidé de nous rejoindre ce soir." Dit Kurt en câlinant sa deuxième fille qui était enveloppée dans une couverture rose.

"Est-ce que les routes sont dégagés, Carole?" Demanda Kurt en tenant sa plus jeune fille.

"**_Ils viennent juste de finir de labourer maintenant; Ton père, Finn et moi devrions être là bientôt et Rachel a supplié de venir mais ton frère l'a convaincue de rester à la maison._**" Dit Carole.

"D'accord, à bientôt," dit Kurt avant de raccrocher.

Blaine avait apporté son sac à Kurt pour qu'il puisse habiller les filles avant que tout le monde n'arrive. Kurt habilla Aurora dans une robe de bébé garnie de violet et de blanc avec un nœud violet sur la tête et Milana dans une robe de bébé garnie de rose et de blanc identique avec un nœud rose sur la tête. Puis il mis les deux bébés dans leurs couffins où elles se sont rapidement endormi.

Kurt et Blaine regardèrent leurs bébés dormir avant que Blaine ne se tourne vers Kurt.

"Je t'aime." dit Blaine avant d'embrasser Kurt.

"je t'aime aussi chéri." dit Kurt en l'embrassant une deuxième fois.

Ils se blottissent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'endormirent rapidement.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et Burt, Carole et Finn entrèrent tranquillement dans le salon où Kurt, Blaine et les bébés dormaient tous.

"Kurt, réveille-toi mon grand." Dit Burt en secouant son fils.

"Salut. Blaine réveille-toi chéri, ils sont à la maison." Dit Kurt en poussant doucement Blaine avec son pied.

"Oh, salut tout le monde." Dit Blaine en se frottant les yeux.

"Alors on peut rencontrer les nouveaux membres de la famille?" Demanda Finn avec enthousiasme.

"Bien sûr. Blaine tu peux les amener ici s'il te plaît." dit Kurt. Après avoir eu les deux bébés dans ses bras, il sourit à son père. "Blaine et moi aimerions vous présenter Aurora Paige, elle est dans la robe rouge, et Milana Pearl Anderson" déclara Kurt.

"Elles sont parfaites les gars. Félicitations." déclara Burt.

"Je peux prendre une photo rapide de vous avec les bébés pour l'envoyer à Rachel?" Demanda Finn.

"Bien sûr. Chéri viens ici. "Dit Kurt. Blaine s'assit derrière Kurt avec une main sur son épaule alors que Kurt tenait les deux bébés et sourit.

"Merci, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne l'envoie pas à quelqu'un d'autre aussi." dit Finn avant de frapper le bouton d'envoi. Même pas 2 secondes plus tard, il reçut un texto d'elle disant de dire à Kurt et Blaine que les bébés étaient magnifiques.

"Hey papa, tu veux tenir Milana?" Demanda Kurt.

"Oui, j'adorerais," dit Burt alors que Kurt plaçait le bébé dans ses bras.

"Carole, est-ce que vous ou Finn voulez tenir Aurora?" Demanda Blaine.

"Je veux bien mais j'ai peur de la laisser tomber." Dit nerveusement Finn.

"Tu ne la laisseras pas tomber. Assure-toi juste de bien soutenir sa tête et son derrière." Dit Blaine en plaçant Aurora dans les bras de Finn.

"Oh mon dieu, elle est parfaite petit frère." Dit Finn en souriant avant de la remettre à Carole.

"Précieuse, juste précieuse. Maintenant, que diriez-vous de laisser dormir ces magnifiques bébés et de célébrer Noël?" Dit Carole alors qu'elle et Burt plaçaient les bébés endormis dans leurs couffins.

"Merci Kurt" dit Blaine en embrassant ses lèvres.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda Kurt.

"Pour le cadeau de Noël le plus précieux que je recevrai jamais. Je t'aime tellement." Dit Blaine.

"Je t'aime aussi, mais maintenant je suis fatigué et j'ai juste envie de monter avec nos bébés et de dormir." Dit Kurt alors que Blaine l'aidait à se lever.

* * *

15 minutes plus tard, les garçons et leurs bébés étaient profondément endormis dans la chambre de Kurt.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Le jour suivant, tout le monde du Glee Club avait découvert que Kurt avait accouché.

"Soit c'est Rachel qui leur a dit ou c'est Finn qui l'a fait." Dit Kurt alors qu'il était assis dans la chaise à bascule en train de nourrir Aurora.

"Ma meilleure supposition serait Rachel, je veux dire qu'elle a une grande bouche." Dit Blaine alors que Milana se réveillait. Il se dirigea vers la crèche, la ramassa et l'amena à la table à langer après avoir réalisé qu'elle avait besoin d'une nouvelle couche. Les dernières heures avaient été épuisantes et maintenant ils devaient préparer les bébés pour quand tout le monde arrivait.

"Alors, comment est-ce que tu veux habiller Milana?" Demanda Blaine alors que Kurt commençait à faire faire son rot à Aurora.

"Met-lui d'abord le bodie blanc, puis habille la dans la robe bleue à manches longues avec le col blanc. Tu sais celui que j'ai fait?" Demanda Kurt.

"Oui celle-ci. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour Aurora?" Demanda Blaine.

"Ouais, peux-tu m'apporter la robe rouge assortie; Oh et n'oublie pas le petit bodie blanc assortis avec la robe." Dit Kurt en se dirigeant vers la table à langer. Ils habillèrent rapidement leurs filles et les placèrent dans les couffins portables avant de se préparer.

Trois heures plus tard, ils étaient tous en bas dans le salon en attendant que tout le monde arrive. Rachel est arrivée en premier avec Quinn, Joe, Mercedes et Sam. Suivie par Mike, Tina, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Artie, Sugar, et M. Schuester.

"Alors, quand pouvons-nous voir les bébés?" Demanda Rachel.

"Eh bien, vous connaissez Kurt, il veut que tout soit parfait pour quand vous les rencontrerez pour la première fois." Dit Burt. Il vit alors le mouvement de Kurt qu'ils étaient prêts.

"D'accord, alors Kurt vient de me donner le signal alors s'il vous plaît, suivez-moi dans le salon." Dit Burt en souriant.

Quand tout le monde entra dans le salon, Kurt et Blaine étaient assis côte à côte, Kurt avec Aurora dans ses bras et Blaine avec Milana dans les siens.

"Oh mon dieu, elles sont si belles." Dit Mercedes en s'asseyant à côté de Kurt.

"Merci Mercedes. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'accoucherais à la maison, mais je l'ai fait" déclara Kurt.

"Alors, comment elles s'appellent?" Demanda Quinn.

"Celle que j'ai dans les bras, c'est Milana Pearl et Kurt tient Aurora Paige Anderson." Dit Blaine en souriant, alors que tout le monde regardait les bébés émerveillé.

"Mercedes, Aurora est ta filleule à toi et Sam et Mélodie est celle de Finn et Rachel." Dit Kurt en plaçant Aurora dans les bras de Mercedes.

"Puis-je tenir mélodie?" Demanda Quinn.

"Bien sûr." Dit Blaine en passant doucement le bébé à Quinn.

"Puck regarde, elle l'est juste un peu mais elle est plus petite que Beth quand elle est née." Dit Quinn en souriant alors qu'elle tendait Puck au bébé.

"Elle est plus petite. Hé Milana, je suis ton oncle Puck et je vais m'assurer que personne ne s'en prenne à toi." Dit Puck en lui embrassant la tête avant de la passer à Tina alors que Mercedes passait Aurora à Sam.

Après que les deux bébés fut portés par tout le monde; elles étaient maintenant toutes les deux dans les bras de M. Schuester.

"Je suppose que maintenant c'est le bon moment pour vous dire à tous, Emma et moi allons avoir un bébé." Dit M. Schuester alors que Kurt et Blaine lui prenaient les jumelles.

"C'est incroyable M. Schuester. Depuis combien de temps l'est-elle? Demanda Blaine.

"Nous attendons un petit garçon dans 5 mois" répondit-il en souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aurora commença à pleurer.

"Oh Aurora, qu'est-ce qui se passe mon bébé?" Demanda Blaine en la berçant.

"Elle a probablement besoin d'une nouvelle couche vu je l'ai déjà nourrie tout à l'heure." Dit Kurt en tapotant les fesses de Milana alors qu'elle leva les yeux vers lui.

"Je vais la changer pour toi si tu veux Blaine." Dit Carole.

"Ça va aller Carole, je vais le faire." Dit Blaine en se levant.

"D'accord, nous nous demandions tous, quelle a été la première pensée qui t'as traversé l'esprit quand tu as réalisé que tu allais accoucher ici dans le salon?" Demanda Santana.

"Eh bien j'ai eu peur. J'ai perdu les eaux quand j'étais dans la salle de bain et ensuite j'ai découvert que nous étions bloqué à cause de la neige. Et quand Blaine m'a dit que je devais accoucher à la maison tout ce que je pensais, et excusez mon langage c'est merde je ne serai pas capable d'avoir une péridurale comme je le voulais." dit Kurt alors que tout le monde riait.

"Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi douloureux que tu le pensais?" Demanda Puck.

"Pas vraiment, je pensais que ça allait être bien pire que ça et Milana est sorti même pas 5 minutes après la naissance d'Aurora." Dit Kurt alors que Blaine revenait, tenant une Aurora qui gazouillait joyeusement.

"J'aime qu'elles aient toutes les deux les boucles de Blaine." Dit Quinn en souriant.

"Blaine déteste ses cheveux, Il ne voulait pas qu'elles les aient." Dit Kurt.

"Mes cheveux sont une malédiction. Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé au bal de promo." Dit Blaine en se rappelant ce souvenir.

"Ouais mais c'est plus adorable sur les bébés que sur toi." Dit Puck en souriant, faisant rire tout le monde.

Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour tout le monde partir. Ils félicitèrent les garçons une fois de plus, leur souhaitaient un joyeux Noël et partirent.

* * *

Le soir même après que les jumelles furent couchés dans la nurserie. Kurt et Blaine étaient dans leur chambre.

"Merci encore Kurt, je suis tellement heureux." dit Blaine en embrassant Kurt sur les lèvres

"Moi aussi, je suis heureux. Je t'aime." répondit Kurt

Blaine sembla tout à coup nerveux

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive chéri?" dit Kurt

"Je veux faire quelque chose mais j'ai besoin que tu ne m'interrompt pas, d'accord?" dit sérieusement Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête

"Kurt, je t'aime tellement, tu m'as donné les plus beaux cadeaux que je n'aurai jamais rêvé, nos deux belles petites filles et ça fait un moment que je veux le faire et j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui était parfait pour le faire." dit-il avant de se mettre à genoux devant Kurt qui haleta et eut les larmes coulant sur son visage quand il comprit ce que Blaine était sur le point de faire.

Blaine sorti un écrin à bague de sa poche et l'ouvrit, à l'intérieur se trouve une bague en or blanc avec 3 diamant sur le dessus. "Kurt Hummel, l'amour de ma vie, veux-tu m'épouser?"

"Oui ... Oui." dit Kurt à travers les larmes. Blaine se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément.

"Je t'aime tellement mon amour." Dit Blaine en reculant du baiser.

"Moi aussi je t'aime." dit Kurt.

"On est fiancés." dit Blaine avec un sourire.

"On est fiancés." répéta Kurt.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau passionnément avant d'aller se coucher, heureux d'être fiancés, papas de deux belles petites filles et heureux parce que bientôt, ils seront enfin mariés.

**FIN**


End file.
